


夏日午后（一辆小车车）

by Senera_lofter_ajiu1802



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802/pseuds/Senera_lofter_ajiu1802





	夏日午后（一辆小车车）

戈德里克山谷的夏日总是晴朗的，带着些泥土的芬芳，如同阿不思身上染上的魔草药的味道，酸涩但又清甜。  
也许是昨天他和盖勒特在山坡上研究草堆里的那一群刚出生的渡鸦宝宝忘了时间，恰好又碰上了暴雨。盖勒特还好，比起阿不思回到家里就开始发烧要好多了。  
不过显然邓布利多家有一些忙不过来，且不要说原本家里就已经有一个阿利安娜这样一个生病的妹妹，而且盖勒特根本不放心让阿不福思这样一个小混球和阿不思在一起。巴沙特女士对阿不思的到来表示了短暂的欢迎，紧接着她作为盖勒特称职的姑婆转身就进了药房架起了坩埚。  
这一次阿不思病的有点重，他甚至说不完一句完整的话就开始咳嗽，直到第三天的时候他才稍微有了点好转。  
下午三四点钟的阳光恰好能透过二楼的阁窗倾泻在阿不思身上，带着夏日的温度，却十分柔和。他的床头上放了许多书，多数是巴希达女士拿来让他在闲暇之余有一些可做的事情，毕竟对一个病人来说有什么比安静的在床上看书更好的消磨时光的方法呢？  
他红色的头发没有打理就散在肩膀上，他也只穿了一件白色的衬衫，虽然有些许好转但他的脸还是透着些许苍白。然后门就这样被人慢慢地推开，阿不思并没有抬头去看是谁，他只是嘴角上扬了一下，在这个人走到他床边之前轻轻喊了一声：“盖勒特。”  
他手上的书被人拿开，阿不思抬头就对上了盖勒特明亮的眼睛，如同河水里闪耀着的太阳的光芒一样，他整个人都带着太阳的味道。  
盖勒特拉过阿不思的手，他的手即使在阳光下还是有些冰凉。盖勒特用自己的手捂住那一双有一点冰凉的手，不断反复的搓揉，从一根手指到另一根，试图把自己满载着的太阳的温度都用来温暖这一双手的冰凉。阿不思的脸有点泛红，无论是第一次和盖勒特的手指不小心碰在一起，还是他在槲寄生树下面牵着他的手轻轻亲吻他的时候他都一下子从耳尖红到脸颊，这个时候盖勒特就会笑着在他脸上亲一下或者咬一下他的耳朵，并且说：“阿尔你的脸又红透了。”

阿不思认为自己早就知道亲吻代表了什么。  
以前在离开家要去霍格沃兹的时候他的母亲都会亲吻他的脸颊并且再重复一句“我爱你，阿不思”接着向他挥手告别，他知道母亲是爱他的。  
亲吻似乎还有其他意思，不过我们的阿不思·邓布利多基本上就没有离开过他的书本半步，他对于亲吻仅限于一些麻瓜文学里描述的那种如同羽毛一样的亲吻。唯一而且仅有的一次就是他从图书馆回来到学院休息室的时候偶然瞥见的两个学生在公共休息室里拥吻，他没有推门进去，直到脚步声散尽了他才从阴影里走出来，坐在壁炉前的沙发上看着那一团火发呆。  
盖勒特的亲吻从他的手指开始，他甚至趁阿不思不注意在他的指尖上舔了一下，那种柔软又带着湿润的触感让阿不思的手指微微颤抖。  
“是槲寄生。”  
盖勒特笑了，看着飘到阿不思发梢上的槲寄生的种子，他伸手轻轻的从发丝上把这种漂亮而美丽的小东西剥离下来。他拉着阿不思的手，让这个红褐色头发的青年离自己更近了一些，他的左手五指插入阿不思的指缝，然后蜷曲，十指相扣。  
他的嘴唇覆上阿不思柔软的唇瓣，然后向深处入侵进去，一点点撬开他的齿缝，然后再纠缠着阿不思的舌头将属于阳光的热度传递到他的身上。直到有一些清凉的风吹过，两个青年才分开来。阿不思捂着脸蹲在地上，然而手掌有一些冰凉的温度却不能让他发热的脸有什么好转。

不过显然，这种直接倾诉的亲吻对阿不思来说完全没有一点点的抵抗力。  
他现在正陷在柔软的枕头里面，任由盖勒特如何深沉的去亲吻他，他的身上有一种独特的属于夏日的味道，和阿不思身上的魔草药味混杂在一起，组成了两个年轻巫师的整个夏日。阿不思还没有从前几天那种毁灭性的咳嗽中完全缓和过来，盖勒特这个吻太过漫长，像是要吸尽他最后一丝赖以生存的空气。  
“盖尔！”  
阿不思的衣服在那天的暴雨过后交给了巴沙特，盖勒特的姑婆从这小子的衣柜里翻出了几件白色衬衫，迅速使用了清理一新然后就成了阿不思身上穿着的这一件。盖勒特的肩膀较阿不思而言要宽那么些，此时因为他的折腾这件宽松的衬衫已经增添了更多的褶皱，他伸手探进了衬衫里，摸到了阿不思精瘦的腰。  
从阿不思的后颈一路下滑一直到尾骨，盖勒特用他的手指不断地触摸这这个他已经心心念念很久的人，在阿不思生病最重的时候他还被他拒绝进入他的房间。他的指尖划过阿不思胸前的那一小点，得到了阿不思倒吸的一口凉气，怀着一点小孩气又有一点恶作剧的心态，他不断在那里揉捏，直到有几声甜腻的声音从阿不思的唇齿间倾泻出来。  
阿不思的睡裤被盖勒特脱去，被他拉着趴在他胸前。他甚至不知道盖勒特这家伙在哪里找到了那种羞人的魔咒，让自己私处变得润滑起来。当一根指节进入阿不思体内的时候那种陌生的异物感险些让他叫出声来。但盖勒特只是慢慢的，一点点向深处探去，然后抽出再一次进入。他的指腹在穴肉间流连，然后增加到两根，让穴口逐渐适应了这些不属于它本身的东西，他进的更深，在摩擦过某一处时盖勒特感觉到了阿不思肩膀微微的颤抖，他勾了勾嘴角，把自己那副被阿不思见惯了的不知道想着什么坏主意的表情藏到了他的爱人看不见的地方。  
他的手指模仿着性器进出的模样，在他年轻的恋人身下开拓着。那些穴肉在他进入时就包裹了他的手指，温暖而美好。  
就像阿不思一样。  
“我爱你，阿不思。”  
他在红褐色头发的青年耳边低语，然后将他轻轻的埋在那一堆柔软的被子里。盖勒特刚进入他的身体时阿不思直接叫喊出声来，那物什太大，在顶进深处之后又退出，在穴肉还没来得及回到原来的样子之前他又狠狠地顶进来。阿不思只能陷在那一团带着盖勒特味道还有些许魔草药味道的软棉被里面，一次又一次地承受着盖勒特的撞击。他试图咬着被子不让那可耻的声音发出来，但是是徒劳的，它们依然从他的嘴唇间溜了出来，成为盖勒特更加凶狠的催化剂。  
阿不思只能抬高了自己的腰，一下又一下地迎合着盖勒特的动作，让他的性器顶到深处，重重的从他身体里那一块最为敏感的部分碾过。他的小腹上满是粘稠的精水，阴茎的铃口不断地吐着晶莹的液体，更要命的是盖勒特的手，他不断摩擦这顶端那最为敏感的地方，他每一次从柱身上划过，阿不思都会发出那种甜腻腻的小声的呻吟。  
“不要…盖尔……求求你”  
也许是拜这场大病和那些魔药所赐，阿不思的身体比任何时候都要有更为灵敏的感觉，他叫着盖勒特的名字，在自己的小腹上留下了些许白浊。这时盖勒特俯下身来吻他，他身上的味道和棉被衬衫的味道一起完全将阿不思包裹在其中，让阿不思的身上染上了属于盖勒特、属于阳光的味道。  
然而盖勒特总是有些“恶劣”，或者阿不思早该想到的，这家伙无论做什么事情也不忘捉弄别人一下。他把他的性器留在阿不思身体里面，却生生把他的恋人翻了个身，直接大开大合地操干了起来。阿不思哪里猜的到他要这么做，他还没有从一头栽进被窝里反应过来，就又只能死死抓着被子，在波涛汹涌里随波逐流了。这一次盖勒特的每一下都准确的照着阿不思最脆弱而敏感的地方攻去，他将整根性器拔出再整根没入。他的手在阿不思那细细的腰杆上掐出红色的指印，他在他的背上亲吻留下一个又一个的吻痕，还有轻咬的牙印。他听见阿不思在被窝里叫他停下来，一遍又一遍的叫喊他的名字，再一次顶到最深处的时候他释放在了那温暖的穴洞里，和阿不思一起再一次到达了顶点。  
阿不思确实还是个病人，他被盖勒特从被窝里捞起来眼角还带着红色的痕迹，晶莹的眼泪沾湿了他的睫毛。  
盖勒特亲吻他的眼角，抱着阿不思滚进了棉被里。  
这时窗外传来了风吹树叶发出的沙沙作响的声音，阳光透过树叶间隙，星星点点地投射在窗台上，盖勒特看着逐渐睡去的阿不思，又看了看外面飘过的云。他想姑婆估计一会儿就会回来，不知道她今天又带回了什么好吃的东西，要是有那个叫做柠檬雪宝的甜点就好了。


End file.
